degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 21 - Crush
Part 1 (Nate, Dylan and Mark are sitting in class.) Mr. Sampson: Okay now you will pair up in groups of two and start planning this math project. Let's go. (Dylan and Mark pair up.) Nate: Smooth move. Mark: Sorry, dude. Dylan: Maybe next time. (Nate doesn't see anyone else. Alecktra walks up to him.) Nate: Can I help you? Alecktra: Sure. You can be my partner. Nate: No way! Alecktra: Look around. (Nate sees everyone else is taken.) Nate: Fine. (They sit down.) Alecktra: So, how's your homelife? Nate: Alecktra, stop. Can we just start on this project? Alecktra: I wanna talk to you later. Out of everyone in your little friendship group, you're more interesting... and cute. Nate: Thanks... but I'm not falling for your tricks on ruining my life. Alecktra: Why would I do that? Nate: Because you already ruined my love life months ago. Alecktra: No, that was Charlie who was being stupid. I just tag along with these idiots. Nate: Kelly's your best friend. Alecktra: That doesn't mean I gonna hang out with her 24/7. I could find a new friend... like you. (They smile.) Nate: Um, let's astart on this. (Dylan and Mark stare at them.) Dylan: I think we made a mistake. Mark: This won't go well. Part 2 (After class, Nate and Alecktra are talking while Mark and Dylan are staring at them from a distance.) Mark: They look like they're flirting. Dylan: Should we tell the others? Mark: Nate's still our friend. Dylan: He looks like he's crossing to the other side. (Alecktra and Nate are talking.) Alecktra: It's a shame about what happened to you last month. Nate: I still don't know how to feel though. Alecktra: It's all apart of life. Of course there's loss. We just have to help each other recover. (Nate smiles.) Nate: I like the wisdom from such a sneaky girl. Alecktra: I'm sneaky but I do come off wise, people tell me. (They smile.) Dylan: They're smiling. Oh no. Part 3 (At lunch, the circle are at their table.) Aqua: What going on? Dylan: We have a bigger problem! Kaitlyn: What happened? Mark: First Leo with Francis, now Nate with Alecktra! Chantal: You're joking, right? Dylan: I'm serious today! Kaitlyn: Alecktra? Hitting on Nate? (Kaitlyn gets very angry.) Chantal: This is not good. We have to split them up! Aqua: Agreed. (They all look at Kelly, Charlie and Grant.) Part 4 (Afterschool, The Circle walks up to Nate and Alecktra in the hallway.) Chantal: Back away. Alecktra: Howdy. Kaitlyn: You heard her. Back away from Nate. Nate: Guys! Stop harassing her. She's safe. Dylan: She's danger. Alecktra: Really? I'm right here. Nate: Leave her alone! Mark: Why are you defending her? She acts! Nate: Because she's my girlfriend! (Everyone looks shocked, even Alecktra who smiles.) Nate: I'm sorry. (Nate and Alecktra walk away holding hands.) Kailtyn: I'm gonna break her face. Chantal: We fucked up. (They look guilty.) Category:Blog posts